


Thief Of My Heart

by strawberriesforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Bank Robbery, F/M, secret criminal organization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesforever/pseuds/strawberriesforever
Summary: A bank heist gone awry brings Draco back to his favorite ex, who’s now the leader of a secret criminal organization. Draco slightly OOC. Drinny. One shot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Thief Of My Heart

Walking to British Investment Bank in Muggle London, it was an ordinary Wednesday for Draco. He had this routine for the past year, and had no plans on changing it, even after the events of today. 

After his discussion with his account manager, he lingered and was chatting up an attractive customer he’s never seen around before. As he was about to ask for her number, a loud bang was heard near the front of the building.

Instinctively, he ducked and ran for cover. Looking back to pull the girl under the desk with him, she wasn’t where they were standing. Peering around, he saw that she was headed towards the doors. Deciding that he wasn’t going to risk his safety for a woman he was only mildly interested in, he stayed put hiding under the desk. Someone yelled asking for the manager. The robber, he guessed. The manager passed by where he was hiding, hands visibly shaking. 

“Yes, how may I help you today?” The manager asked. His words sounded calm, but his voice was higher, in fear.

“Oi! I want money, but only from select accounts. I don’t want to take money from hard-working mug-I mean people.” A gruff male voice said. Heavy Irish accent. It sounded vaguely familiar to Draco.

“What accounts would you be pertaining to?” 

“Under the names Goyle and Lestrange. I know you have their accounts.” Another person replied, a feminine one this time. It was the girl he was chatting up! 

Goyle and Lestrange? Draco thought it odd that the accounts these clearly amateur robbers were trying to steal from were under names of known Death Eaters. Holding on to his wand surreptitiously, he peaked from under his hiding desk. Unfortunately, as he moved to get a better view of them, his freshly shined shoes squeaked from under him. 

His gray eyes widened, as the entirety of the bank stared at him. Robbers met his eyes, faces hidden in their ski masks, and started to back up towards the door. 

“Merlin, she’s going to kill us.” He heard the male robber murmur. “Let’s get out of here.”

The attempted criminals ran out of the bank. Draco wasted no time and ran out after them. He was close to catching them, when they reached the closest apparition point and were gone in the blink of an eye. Out of breath and high on adrenaline, he apparated to his dear friend Blaise Zabini’s London flat.

Blaise Zabini was highly amused with his friend’s morning. After letting Draco in, he took in his ragged appearance and had to control himself from laughing at the poor sod. The laughter didn’t come until Draco regaled him with his story.

“Let me get this straight, a witch and a wizard were at your Muggle bank today, to steal money from the Goyle and Lestrange accounts. They see your ugly mug and run for it, without getting money?” Blaise clarified, chuckling still.

“Other than your unkind comment, yes, that is what happened.” Draco sniffed, slouching into the sofa. 

Blaise was still laughing at his predicament, as he handed Draco a glass of whiskey and sat in the sofa opposite him. “Trouble just follows you, doesn’t it Draco?” His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

Draco glared at him. “Now is not the time to bring that up, Blaise.”

“You must admit that this is hilarious.” 

“It’s concerning, that’s what this is.”

“You’re over-reacting. I’m sure these people recognized you as Draco Malfoy, son of a convicted Death Eater, and thought that you would tattle to the Goyles and Lestranges.”

“It’s not as if I’m on speaking terms with them, am I?”

Blaise took a sip of his drink. as he regarded Draco thoughtfully. “They actually said ‘Merlin, she’s going to kill us’? Who could they mean?” 

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know. Who ever she is, she seems to be a scary piece.”  
  


* * *

  
The next month rolled around. It was Wednesday again, and on another visit to British Investment Bank, when Draco encountered another surprise. As he stepped into the bank, he bumped into a familiar Hogwarts classmate, bushy hair and all. 

“Oh, Malfoy.” Hermione Granger said, as if the last time she’s seen Draco wasn’t five years ago. 

“Granger.” He greeted cooly. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, this is my bank.” Hermione gestured vaguely. “I didn’t know you go here too.”

“They know how to handle our family accounts.” Draco intoned, inwardly confused by this small talk. 

“Well, it was good to see you Draco. I’ll tell Ginny you say hi.” She manoeuvred around him and quickly left the bank. 

Draco stood there confused for more than a few moments. That was the strangest Hogwarts reunion of his life, granted he didn’t have many of them.

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat from behind him. His account manager raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

“My apologies, am I late for our meeting?” 

“No worries Mr. Malfoy. Friend of yours?”

“Hardly.” He scoffed, proceeding to their meeting. 

Lunch after his meeting found him with Blaise again. This time he didn’t greet his friend with the story of what just happened, instead he greeted him with a question that’s been bugging him.

“Blaise, what have you heard of Ginny Weasley lately?”

Blaise regarded him for a second before providing an answer. “You know that she works as the Secretary for the Minister of Magic now. You’ve seen her in the papers.”

Draco picked off invisible lint off his clothes, pretending to be disinterested. “Really? I don’t keep up with the Prophet.”

Blaise rolled his eyes. “What are you doing, asking about your ex-girlfriend?”

“She was never my girlfriend!” He exclaimed, blushing beet red.

“What would you call her then, your snogging buddy?” Blaise asked, clearly baiting Draco. Draco was too flushed to notice. 

“No, she was more than that.”

“So, you concede. She was your girlfriend.”

“No. She wasn’t.” Draco answered, crossing his arms, looking like a petulant child. “Anyway, I’m just asking because I ran into Granger today, at the bank. She said she’d tell Ginny I said hi”

Blaise stood from his place at the sofa to grab another drink. “What is with your bank, and meeting old cohorts?” 

“I don’t know, but I feel like Ginny Weasley would have the answer.” Draco said distractedly.

“Oi!” Draco looked up just in time to catch an empty glass thrown at his head. “Stop dreaming about your witch and go see her, in person, to get some answers.”

Blaise shook his head at his oldest friend as he watched him floo to the Ministry. Draco was in for a ride, that’s for sure.

The walk up to the Minister of Magic’s office was quieter than he expected. He expected to have to wait in line to even see the Minister’s Secretary. It must have been his lucky day, as the halls leading up to the office were empty.

Knocking on the door before he pushed it open, it was a surprise to find the empty waiting room. Draco walked towards the Secretary’s desk as he saw it was void of a red-haired Weasley. It was clearly Ginny Weasley’s desk, as it had multitudes of photos of red-haired family members, along with the distinct “Ginevra Weasley” name plate in the forefront of the desk. 

Draco was unable to decide what to do with this new development, when the Minister’s office door swung open to reveal the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley stopped abruptly, upon seeing that he was not alone.

“Mr. Malfoy.” He greeted.

“Good afternoon Minister.”

“How may I help you today?” Kingsley inquired politely.

“I was actually hoping to speak with your secretary, Ms. Weasley.”

Kingsley regarded him thoughtfully. “Ms. Weasley is out of the office, attending to some urgent matters.”

“Oh.” Draco said dejectedly.

“Would you like to go see her?” Kingsley offered. Draco looked up at him, seeing that same twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore used to have. 

“That’s very kind of you Minister, but I’m sure you’re quite busy. I don’t want to take too much of your time.” Draco responded stiffly, trying to temper himself and hope his dejection was not clearly visible. 

“It won’t be a problem at all, I was on my way to see her. Ms. Weasley has kindly cancelled all of my appointments today, before she left.” Kingsley strode towards Draco and took him by the arm. “Now, let’s go see Ms. Weasley shall we?” 

Walking together to the nearest apparition point, he apparated them away.

* * *

  
The Minister landed them at a street called Grimmauld Place. Draco’s never been to this part of Muggle London. Even after half a decade living in Muggle London, there were still parts that Draco was too afraid to visit. Not that he would admit he was afraid. 

  
“Here.” Kingsley thrust a small piece of parchment at him. “Remember what it says word for word.”

_The Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix is at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place._

The piece of parchment burned in his hand. “Remember what it said? Repeat it in your head.”

Draco repeated what the parchment said in his head. Rumblings began. A house suddenly appeared in between house numbers 11 and 13. Kingsley strode up the steps, clearly having done this many times. Draco followed quickly for fear of being left behind. 

The door opened to a warm house. Gryffindor colours to be precise. Walls of scarlet and gold greeted Draco as he stepped into the house. 

“Kings, what is the Ferret doing here?” 

Draco didn’t have to look at the owner of the voice to know who it was. Ronald Weasley, another Hogwarts chum. It really must be Draco’s lucky day. Kingsley answered, but Draco decided not to pay attention. He was more interested in the house anyway.

The Order of the Phoenix. From what’s been reported in the papers, they’ve disbanded as the War was over and the Ministry didn’t need vigilantes running around. Why would they still have a headquarters when this group of people supposedly no longer existed?

“Hello again, Draco.” Draco snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his name. Hermione Granger stood in front of him once again. Clearly the only logical one in this room, Draco begrudgingly admitted to himself. She was his only hope in getting answers.

“Granger. Would you kindly tell me...” He trailed off, his brain suddenly deciding to stop and stare at the red haired beauty that’s just entered his eyeline. “Gin.” He breathed.

“Hello Draco, you must have questions. Come.” Ginny Weasley gave him a bright smile and turned to enter another room. Draco regarded the other occupants in the entrance hall, and saw that he was the only one following her. He paid them no mind at the moment, Ginny was waiting. 

He entered the room she did, the house library it seems. He saw her sitting on one of the sofas, and decided it best if he sat opposite her.

She gave him another of her special smiles. The ones he knew were just for him. A warm happy feeling settled in his stomach. He hasn’t felt that in a while. 

“So Draco, how have you been?” She asked. Instead of answering, he asked in return, “What’s going on here?”

She continued to smile at him patiently. “Welcome to the Order the Phoenix HQ.”

“I thought that your little group of miscreants have disbanded, and were no longer recognized by the Ministry.” Draco shot at her. Her eyes flashed briefly, before seemingly controlling herself. 

“When have I ever listened to authority, Draco?” She smiled, reminding him of their shared past.

“I—” He stopped abruptly, when the library door swung open, with great force. Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown toppled into the library floor. 

“No Gin! You shouldn’t tell him anything!” Seamus bellowed at the girl. Ginny sat back, looking rather amused by the situation. Lavender was pulling on his arm, trying to get him out of the room. “Seamus Finnegan, let’s get out of here before Ginny sends a Bat Bogey hex our way. We don’t want a repeat of last time, do we?”

“Yes Seamus, listen to Lav, won’t you?” Ginny said, as she twirled her wand threateningly.

As Lavender successfully pulled Seamus out of the room, a locking charm was cast immediately. Draco turned his attention back to Ginny who set her wand on the coffee table between them. Draco saw it for what it was, a show of trust. “Sorry about the interruption, Draco. You were asking what was going on here, yes?” She stood to sit beside him. 

“As I said, you are currently sitting in the headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix. We are an organization looking to right the wrongs committed by our fellow Wizards and Witches during the war, through making reparations of sorts.” 

“Reparations?”

“Yes. There was a lot of loss from the war. The Ministry simply couldn’t compensate for the loss that many wizards had to endure. Literally. Even as they seized the assets of those who committed the crimes, the amount owed was greater than they realized. Luckily, The Order found an alternative source of funds.”

Ginny took his hand and led him to the desk near the Library’s window. Papers covered the mahogany desk, stacked into neat piles. Statements from different banks all over Europe, it seemed. Accounts belonging to different Death Eaters. Dots were connecting in Draco’s mind. 

“Alternate source of funds, you say? You mean you steal from their muggle bank accounts?” Draco asked incredulously.

“The Ministry is unable to access the Muggle accounts, as it breaks quite a few laws in place. We’re just accessing it another way.” Ginny shrugged, looking around for a specific pile. 

Draco looked at her through the corner of his eyes. “What’s your role in this scheme anyway?”

“I’m the leader, of course.” She answered, nonchalant. “Here. These are yours.” She handed him a stack of papers, moving to sit back down at the lounge. Draco looked through the files. He noted that they were up to date. 

“Is this what Granger was doing at my bank today?”

“Oh yes, I like to keep tabs on my favorite ex-boyfriend.” She teased, batting her eyelashes at him. 

“I wasn’t your boyfriend.” He grumbled as he sat down beside her. 

“Sure you weren’t.” With that, she moved closer and kissed him squarely on the lips. Before Draco could decide to deepen the kiss or not, Ginny pulled away. “You were just my snog buddy then?” Grumbling again, he shot back “No, it was more than that.”, unknowingly repeating his response to Blaise earlier. 

Clearing his throat, he made space between them. “You’re the leader of this band of thieves? How very Robin Hood of you.” Ginny rolled her eyes at him. “How did this come about? I saw Granger and your brother Weasel outside. Should I be worried that Potter will pop out behind one of these shelves? Why isn’t he leading this noble cause?”

Ginny sighed. “Must Harry be a part of all of our conversations?”

“I distinctly remember multiple conversations back at Hogwarts where we didn’t talk about him at all.” He shot back, blushing. He suddenly remembered the activities they were participating in while having said conversations. 

Laughing out loud, Ginny teased, “It’s been years, and we’re not teenagers anymore Draco. I can’t believe you’re still rather shy talking about snogging and shagging.” She squeezed his cheeks in her hands. “Look at your adorable blush.”

He swatted her hands away, leaning further back to get away, with her leaning in as he did so. A moment later, Ginny hovered over him. They both stilled. With her hands cupping his face, Ginny’s eyes bore into his. Neither moving closer, yet neither pulling away.

“Draco, I meant what I said at the end of the war.” She whispered. “I loved you then, and I love you still.”

Draco blinked up at her, stunned. Knowing that he wasn’t great with emotional confrontations, she pushed herself off of him. She took his hand in hers as she sat beside him. “I’m holding your hand hostage until you at least acknowledge what I’ve said. You can’t run away for five years this time.” She said cheekily.

As if his brain started functioning again, he responded. “Not only are you a thief, but also a hostage taker now?” 

He blanched fearing that he might have offended her, but got a good natured eye roll in response. “I offer you my heart, you insult me instead.”

He took her hand in his. “I love you too, Gin.” 

“Even if I am a thief, a kidnapper, the leader of a band of thieves? Even after all these years?”

“I said hostage taker, and yes. I’m sure we have some years to make up for, a lot of fighting and making up, but we seem persevering enough.”

“Perseverance is key.” To what, he will never know, as he leaned in to kiss her.

It was a while later, as they sat cuddling the couch. He was perusing the documents she passed him, that Draco decided to ask for the whole story.

“You never answered my questions earlier. How did this come around again and why are you the leader? Why not Potter?”

Ginny sighed, deciding to answer his questions now rather than later.

“Alright, let’s get this out of the way then, since I know I won’t get any peace and quiet until you know the whole story. The Order of the Phoenix was restarted once we figured that hospital bills needed to be paid, orphanages, charities, even building repairs needed funding. We started an audit on the assets and accounts seized by the Ministry after the War, well Hermione did. When we looked into it, there was a suspiciously large amount that was withdrawn from each convicted Death Eater’s account at the height of the war. It was traced to multiple banks in the Muggle world. When we couldn’t get the clearance to seize these assets, we decided to take matters into our own hands.”

“By stealing from the rich and giving to the poor?”

“Simply put, yes.“

“And how did you become the leader of such an esteemed organisation?”

“Doubting my leadership skills, are you?”

“Of course not, my dear.” He teased. “Just general curiosity.”

“Well, if you really must know. I was already working with Kings at the time, and he offered me the job.”

“The minister authorised this whole operation?” He really should have realised it sooner. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic did bring him here. 

“Yes, of course. Harry wasn’t asked to lead this, since he’s already on track to becoming the next head of the DMLE.” She answered, knowing that he would adamantly ask. “And we know that Harry lacks the subtlety to hide heading a secret organisation.” Ginny added jokingly.

A knock interrupted the follow up question Draco was formulating. Reaching for her wand, Ginny hurriedly spelled the door to unlock itself. Hermione’s head popped in.

“All settled here?” 

Granger knew about them. Draco shot a questioning look to Ginny, which she ignored.

“Yes and everything is wonderful.” The soft smile on her face caused a soft smile in his too.

“Fantastic! I can’t wait to discuss everything in detail later, and I’m sorry to intrude, but the specialist is here.” Hermione chewed her lip, briefly looking apologetic at interrupting them. Draco was of the mind to forbid Ginny from discussing any thing with Granger of people, but he was sure that he’d tell Blaise almost everything when he saw him next anyway.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The door was pushed open and entered Blaise Zabini. Ginny jumped off the couch and greeted Blaise with enthusiasm, leaving a confused Draco sat on the couch. Ginny and the two newcomers were almost at the desk when Draco gathered his wits. 

“Specialist? Since when were you involved with this band of thieves, Blaise?” He questioned.

“Since we realized we needed someone adept at finance and snobby Pureblood thinking.” Hermione sniffed.

“Granger, I didn’t know you thought so highly of me.” Blaise shot back sarcastically, softly bumping her shoulder with his. “I’ve been working with them since the beginning for the most part.” He answered Draco.

“And how long ago has that been?”

“About two to three years.” Ginny answered for Blaise.

Draco turned to Blaise. “You’ve known her whereabouts for three years and you’ve never told me?” He asked, feeling betrayed that his best friend kept it a secret from him.

Ginny slapped his arm. “It’s not like you asked him. And as I recall you ran away from me. How would he have known you were planning on running back?”

Blaise snorted at this, “Oh I’ve always known. He would always get this love sick kicked puppy look when anyone ever mentions you.”

If murdering embarrassing best friends were accepted in society, Draco would have done it twice over. 

“Aww! You looooove me!” Ginny cooed over him, much to the amusement of their companions.

“Unhand me, woman. I might just rethink all that I’ve said today.” 

Ginny crossed her arms, raising a challenging brow as she did so. 

“I was just kidding, no need to get huffy Gin.” Draco relented.

She smiled sweetly at him, gave him a peck on the cheek, and skipped over to where Hermione and Blaise were standing by the desk. 

“Now, if we can please get back to the matter at hand. Are we bringing Draco into the fold or not?” Hermione asked.

Three heads turned toward him, waiting for an answer. “Me?” He pointed to himself. “What could I possibly contribute to this that Zabini hasn’t already?” 

“Well,” Hermione began begrudgingly. “Turns out, this was a bigger project than we originally anticipated. We need more people like Zabini over here, and you’re our prime candidate.” 

Draco scoffed. “I can’t possibly help you with you amateur bank robberies.” 

Ginny laughed. “That was a one time experiment by Seamus and Lav. Apparently they saw a movie with an epic bank robbery scene and wanted to recreate it themselves.” She explained. “It was supposed to be simple enough, just to get it out of their systems, but there was that complication of your being present at the time. They had to cut things short.”

“That was Finnegan and Brown at my bank that day?” 

“And you flirted with Lavender.” She laughed at his horrified expression. “They knew they were in trouble once they saw you.”

He looked at her questioningly. “Well, they knew you had previous ties to the Goyles and Lestranges, of course.” She answered, quickly adding, “And you’re on my No-Harm list.”

Draco smirked at her. “You loooove me.” He teased.

She slapped his arm again, grumbling, “Prat.”

He put his arms around her, and leaned in close. “But I’m your prat.”

Gagging noises came from their friends. “Sickening.” Blaise interjected. 

The pair rolled their eyes and let go of each other. Ginny smiled at him as she pulled him back to their friends.

“Come along Draco, we have a heist to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick creative exercise, to keep my sanity through these trying times. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Keep safe wherever you are in the world.


End file.
